Tainted Words, A Beautiful Lie
by MissBlaze
Summary: After Leaving Konohagakure In Search Of Sasuke. Sakura Strikes A Deal With The Akatsuki, But When The Youngest Uchiha Decides To Return Home, And Finds That She Is Not There, How Will This Effect Sakura And Itachi's Lust For Each Other? ItaXSak
1. Prologue

Alright, lets get the prologue of this NEW story underway now shall we. Ok, well, for everyone who follows my story 'Undecided Angel' it has been put on hiatus for a while, seeing as I don't have any ideas. Also check my profile for other story info. Please forgive me for any name mistakes.

Now, lets begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Should I Smile Because You're My Friend,_

_Or Cry Because That's All We'll Ever Be?"_

Crystal tears ran freely down my face as I packed my personal belongings into a small bag. I didn't care if anyone heard me, I didn't care if anyone wanted to stop me. They never heard me before, and why would they care if I left.

So many things have happened over the years here in my precious Konoha. I graduated the academy, I got put in the same team as my long time crush. I made so many friends that I would hope never to forget, but somehow, I just might.

It has been four long and painful years since Sasuke defected to Orchimaru. I hadn't forgotten him, and one day I will find him and bring him back home. He may be a traitor, but he is still Sasuke, the same Sasuke who used to ignore me, and call me weak.

Pain shot up through my arm as I punched the wall hard, blood trickled down my knuckles and onto the wooden floor. Replaying all of those memories made me wonder why I still cared about him so much.

'_Thank You'_

His words still rang clearly through my head, even after all this time. After all that he has put me through, after all he has put _everyone _through.

There is still hope.

Closing the zip on my bag, I flung it over my shoulder. I walked quietly through my house checking that everything was ok before I left. I made sure the iron was off, the phone unplugged and the doors and windows shut.

Before walking out the door, I noticed a small picture frame with a dull and worn photo inside. I gave a small smile as I unhooked it from the wall. Grasping it in my hands tightly, a few more tears ran down my cheek.

One part of me didn't want to take it, because it would bring back too many memories. But the other side of me wanted to keep it as inspiration for getting Sasuke back.

I reached behind and slid it into my backpack. I decided to keep it, to remind me of what my purpose for going on this _quest _if you could call it that. After all, I was going against Tsunade-Sama's wishes.

Moving out the door, I gave a heavy sigh. Leaping up onto the roofs of houses, I made my way quickly to the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village. I didn't turn back, or I may of regretted my decision.

But when I made it to the entrance gates of Konoha, I stood atop the large arch and gazed back to the place where I may never be allowed to return. My blank expression showed no-one what I was feeling. With sadness in my words, I whispered quietly the phrase that I thought I would never have to use again.

"_Goodbye…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well there's the prologue. I hope to continue this story when I am not busy with schoolwork. So until then, goodbye.


	2. Crystal Lake And Crimson Eyes

_Ok, well sorry for making you wait so long, so everyone gets a cookie, yay! You don't need to hear the disclaimer, seeing as everyone knows that I don't own Naruto, but ow I wish I did…_

----------------------

I leapt through the forest at top speed as branches cracked underneath me. The leaves wisped past my face, drying my tears as I went. My long pink locks flying gracefully behind me. My hair had grown so much over the years, it nearly reached my middle back now.

I recently turned sixteen and I had now matured both physically and mentally. My body had the most attractive curves, and my face now looks like that of a young woman. I'm still the accomplished medic-nin that I was at fifteen, but my skills had improved drastically, many say I have even passed my sensei, the legendary Tsunade.

My feelings have been kept in check, As shinobi never shows emotion. But, I still weep for Sasuke, I miss him, even after all these years. He holds a place deep in my heart, that will not be taken away.

"_Sasuke…"_

My tears ran down my cheeks more and more, I don't want to feel that pain ever again, I _won't. _Never again will I be so submissive, I will take the lead.

I will get Uchiha Sasuke back.

As I gazed down towards the ground, I spotted a small lake, surrounded by a couple of large rocks. A waterfall trickled down the middle of them, making a beautiful sound as is hit the water.

I jumped down from the cover of trees, my bangs floating above me, landing on one of the rocks below. I dropped my bag to the ground as I walked over towards the waters edge. I knelt down as I splashed my face with the cooling liquid.

I sighed, moving for four days straight tired out my body greatly. I recently entered Grass country, just a little longer to Sound. I decided to travel this way, to throw off any Leaf-nin that might try and follow me.

I stared at the reflection that came from the lake in front of me. My eyes were constantly opening and shutting, trying helplessly to make up for lost sleep. My lips were dry and cracked, I licked them slowly. I needed water.

I cupped my hands and I dipped them into the tiny lagoon, as I raised them, the water trickled through my fingers, creating tiny ripples. I closed my eyes and drank.

Once done, I wiped my mouth, the exiting fluid now gone. My eyes slowly opened open, the tranquillity of this area, it was overwhelming. I wish I could stay here longer, but, I had to leave.

I turned my head as I saw a patch of soft, fluffy grass. Enclosed by pretty roses and their scattered petals.

'_Maybe, a little while longer'_

I went over and rested against one of the rocks, I slowly became engulfed in darkness, slumber gradually taking over my body. I relaxed and closed my eyes, giving into the temptation of sleep.

Little did I know, that I soon would be tempted by something much more sweet.

Temptation.

Taking a bite of the forbidden apple and letting the hypnotizing juices control me.

Temptation most bitter.

--------------------

Crimson eyes were locked on the young kounichi, who lay sprawled across the petal covered field. Black comma's swirled, but body sat unmoved. The black cloak and red clouds were nearly invisible through the thick leaves. While the silver bell hanging from the straw hat, made a eerie, yet beautiful ring.

Sitting precariously on a thin branch, the infamous S-Class criminal fingered a kunai, never taking his eyes off the little cherry blossom.

Dangerous.

Deadly.

Akatsuki.

Brother.

Sharingan Master.

This was, the one and only;

Uchiha Itachi.

"Why her? Why now?"

The Missing-Nin from the Hidden Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki spoke. He was impatient, they had been sitting there for hours, waiting for her to arrive.

"She is emotionally frail, we will be able to manipulate her with ease"

Itachi took out a file from his cloak, marked with **Haruno, S. **he flipped open to one of the pages.

"Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Legendary Tsunade, 16 years of age, Medic-Nin, ranked as Chunin"

He snapped the file shut, and slipped it back into the cover of his Akatsuki cloak.

"Her connection to Konohagakure will be useful"

Kisame commented, Itachi just nodded.

"We shall wait until she wakes"

--------------------

Tsunade rubbed her temples and groaned. This wasn't meant to happen, Sakura never went back on her word. The Hokage leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"_What should I do……?"_

"She can't really believe that she can take on Orochimaru alone, can she?"

A knock came at the door, as the copy-ninja entered. I turned my head to look at him, he wore his ANBU outfit, mask in hand.

After Sasuke left, Kakashi rejoined the ANBU, he felt that, if he did that, he might be able to get his former student back. Unfortunately, the current and fifth Hokage wouldn't allow him to go, she said it was to dangerous.

"Allow me to go and bring Sasuke back"

"No. Besides, someone has already gone"

"Who?"

"Sakura"

Kakashi's eyes widened, he couldn't believe, or accept the fact that his student, his 16 year old student had left for Sound. Alone, for that matter.

"What? Why did you let her go?"

"I didn't, she went against my wishes and left"

I eyed him, it was clearly there. He was scared, he couldn't understand why Sakura was travelling to Sound by herself. She was smart enough to know that she couldn't take on all those Sound-Nin by herself, not to mention Orochimaru. I growled, why? Why did she do this?

I walked over to the window, where a bird sat perched on the branch outside. I gave it a small scroll, a message for Sakura. The bird gave a cry before flapping its wings and taking off. I hoped that it would get to Sakura, before she arrived in Sound.

I turned again to face Kakashi.

"I pray that she doesn't do anything rash"

"Lets just hope that you taught her to think with her head and not her heart, Kakashi"

"I hope so too"

The two ninja's sat in silence. Neither of them knew if Sakura would get the message, if she would read it, come home, or continue on. But, something they both knew, was that she still loved Sasuke, so something told them, that she wouldn't come back until;

Two of them walked through the Konohagakure gates.

------------------

My eyes fluttered open, the sweet smell of roses filled the air, as a small rush of wind hit my face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly. After a few minutes, but vision registered. It was morning.

'_Oh shit, I slept too long'_

I swiftly grabbed my bag, shuffling through a few things, before picking out some bread and stuffing it into my mouth. I swallowed quickly, before rushing over to the lake. I let out a little laugh.

'_Yep, still beautiful'_

I quickly threw some water on my face and began rubbing it rapidly, my eyes closed. Patting my face dry, I opened my shimmering emerald eyes, but was met with the ghastly reflection of who stood behind me.

I turned around, hoping that what I saw in the water was just a trick of my mind. But, to my dismay, it was real.

"Y…Yo…You're…"

"We need to talk, Haruno Sakura"

-------------------

_Chapter two complete, I know it was short, but I'm not very good at making long chapters, unlike some._

_Now, I would like everyone to check out my website and sign the guest book. The link is on my profile._

_Now everyone, you see that tiny little button in the left corner there. You see it? Well Do You!? Just move your cursor thingy over there and click it. It's that easy. Then you just have to write something._

_See, now that wasn't that hard, now was it?_

_Xx Blaze xX_


	3. Regret And Acceptance

_Hello once more, I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update, but I'm sick. I went to the doctors today, and I have tonsillitis, I'm taking antibiotics, so I should be better in about a week. Oh by the way, I haven't been getting very many reviews, so I would appreciate if someone told me what I was doing wrong. _

I pumped chakra into the soles of my feet; I leapt backwards, landing on the other side of the lake. I grasped a kunai and held it in front of my face.

"I don't associate with people like you"

I suddenly felt a strong presence behind me, as the cold metal a kunai knife grazed my neck. Chills were sent down my spine along with the slow trickle of blood that ran down my shoulder. My weapon held its place.

I acted quickly, swinging my body around to face the enemy. I wished that is was Hoshigaki, but unfortunately, I was met with bloody crimson orbs. I was now pinned up against a rock by my neck, while my lungs pleaded for air.

'_Oh shit!'_

Using my right foot, I grunted as I kicked the Uchiha right in the chin, I hit my intended target, but he didn't even flinch! He grabbed my ankle and twisted it harshly. I screamed out in pain, as my hands that held his wrist tightened. The tall blue Akatsuki appeared, an evil grin plastered across his face.

"You should listen to what we have to say, Kunoichi"

As I struggled to breath, the grin on his face grew. While Itachi's face stayed blank, his grip still tight. I could feel my body getting weaker; my oxygen was disappearing.

"It will make your mission to Sound a lot easier"

My eyes widened. How did they know that I was going to Sound country? Did that mean they knew my reason as well? For that split second, I forgot about air and the tight bind around my neck. I forgot about my life or death situation, or the fact that I was staring into the eyes of one of the most deadly shinobi. All I was focused on was what that had to say.

What they knew about Uchiha Sasuke.

"…I'm…listening…"

Itachi's grip around my neck loosened. I fell to the ground as I coughed up blood and regained precious oxygen. I spluttered, the taste of blood was on my tongue and on my teeth, it dribbled down the side of my mouth, but I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

"You know Uchiha Sasuke, don't you kunoichi?"

"My name is Sakura, not kunoichi"

"Just answer my question girl"

I nodded.

"Then you will know of Orochimaru, correct?"

Orochimaru, This had got to do with him, after all, he was a member of the Akatsuki at one stage, they must be after him, or the ring he still keeps. I nodded; maybe they will take care of the hard part for me.

"What is it you want with me?"

Kisame smirked; you could tell he was enjoying this, unlike me, who just wanted them to piss off.

"Nothing compared to why you _need _us"

By this point, I was just totally confused. Why would I need them? I mean, there the Akatsuki, the most wanted ninja ever to 'grace' this world. My face was clearly showing what I was thinking; and I just totally made an ass of myself.

"To complete out plans, we need ten members in the Akatsuki. At the moment, we only have nine, and since you have been trained my the Gondaime…"

"No"

Both the Akatsuki looked at me, Itachi included. Their stares looked like death itself. Murder. I gulped, I had made them mad, and I very much doubt that I would live to see another day. I couldn't imagine if anyone who opposed them in this circumstance ever survived. Well, if this going to be my last few moments, I'm not going to lose my dignity to them.

"I would never stoop so low as to become a snake and work for Akatsuki, I will give my life before I agree"

Kisame reached for his Samahada, he gripped the handle and began to slide it off his back. I could tell what was coming next, and it wasn't nice. The blade sliced through the air and left a deep cut in my arm, I felt as weak as I did before. I fell to the ground as I squeezed my arm tight. Now I didn't have enough chakra to heal myself.

"I think you should reconsider"

My head hung low, what was I to do. I could try and make a run for it, but with the tiny amount of chakra I had left, they would catch me with ease. I could let off a smoke bomb to give me enough time to escape. No, that would be futile, with Itachi's Sharingan that would just make matters worse. Different ideas whizzed in and out of my head, but they all seemed either too difficult in my current state, or outright stupid.

"Well…"

I groaned, I didn't know what to do, I was trapped, no where to run, nowhere to hide, and,

No one to help me.

"…Never…"

Itachi stepped forward; I couldn't see his face, only his feet, as my head still faced the ground. When he walked, his feet didn't even make a sound on the dry rose petals, the only sound I heard was the eerie ringing from the silver bell that hung from his hat.

"Not even...for Sasuke?"

I froze, his words, they kept buzzing around in my head. Would he…would he help get Sasuke back?

"Sasuke…"

I missed him so much, I would do anything to get him back, that's what I've been telling myself all these years, but, would I really join Akatsuki? An organization I've hated ever since they started trying to abduct Naruto? Would I really do this? For someone who ignored me for so long? For someone who still might not feel the same way about me, as I do about them?

I would be betraying Konohagakure; I would be betraying my friends, my family, my country, _my _Naruto. Would I really do this?

"Alright…"

Tears dripped from my eyes, I don't know why I was doing this, but, somewhere, it the back of my mind, it felt right.

A sudden pain jolted through the side of my neck, as I fell, my eyes slowly become covered in darkness. Arms caught me before I reached the ground.

Itachi threw me over his shoulder, my body was limp and I was unaware of the situation. The two Akatsuki men started to run into the woods, carrying me with them. There was no trace that we had been where we were, because none of the scenery had been touched. But, there was one thing that would have let someone know that we were there, something neither Itachi, Kisame nor myself picked up on.

A small beige bag lay idly between two rocks, while a small photograph rested softly between the rose petals.

As I quietly drifted through the main streets of Sound, I received stiff bows from all who I passed. The wind ruffled my frazzled hair and blew gently against my near pale face. The clink of metal could be heard from a distance, as two Sound-nin practiced with katanas or kunai.

A hint of sadness was visible on my face; I had been here for almost three years, spending time with Orochimaru has allowed me to gain much experience and learn new skills and techniques. But even still…

I gazed up at the sky that had begun to change into a deep shade of purple, a few clouds hovered, while a bright crescent moon shun. People were starting to retreat back into the comfort of their homes after a long day at work. Soon, I was the only one outside.

I kept walking until I came to a small field, where the trees were littered with kunai and shuriken. Targets were nailed into rocks that were beginning to crumble under the constant strain of battle. Blood dripped from leaves, creating a tiny pool on the dead, prickly grass.

A hammered my fist into a vacant rock; a few small cracks emanated from the impact, along with a few drops of crimson fluid that leaked from my fingers.

"Why?" "I have been her for _three _years and still I am yet to kill him!"

It is all his fault, the reason for my clans' slaughter, the reason for my half-life, the reason I came here, the reason I abandoned Konohagakure. He is the cause for all this. I have learnt new techniques, but I feel as if I'm not getting any stronger. I growled under my breath. If only…

"If only I stayed in Leaf"

I pulled my hand from the stone, and wiped the blood on my chest. I began to walk away before a small furry animal ran into my path. It nibbled on a smaller animal, its tail bobbling in the air. I frown appeared on my face as I reached for my kunai, I flung it forward and it hit the animal right on the head. It made a high-pitched noise before it fell to the ground, blood trickling down its face.

"Next time, it will be you Itachi"

My eyes opened to the subtle colour of grey, as a small stream of light came in through a window high up on the stonewall, illuminating the tiny cell. The chains around my wrists rattled, while pulling at my pallid skin. My ankles lay lifeless on the floor; the bones had been crushed.

I moaned, pulling at my shackles, shaking back and forth violently. The cold stone floor made me shiver, while the water droplets that seeped through the roof touched my nose. I looked around for my bag; maybe if I could get something, I might be able to break free.

I gazed around my cell, but I saw no bag, in fact, the only that was there was stone, stone and more stone. I groaned again, what did I do to deserve this? I rattled my chains again, letting out a loud scream as I did so.

"Let me out of here you bastards!!!"

The sun went behind the clouds, as the light disappeared from the room, I was now enveloped in shadows. The wooden door that I missed before suddenly opened, but I was unable to see who or what it was. Footsteps came closer, and by the sound of it, they were quite large ones.

"Unchain me. Now"

The silhouette of my captor became visible, while a familiar toothy grin appeared on his scaly face. The disgusting stench of fish emanated from him, representing his _species_.

"Well well, aren't we a feisty little kunoichi"

He ruffled my hair, making it messy, and causing it to fall in front of my face. He smirked devilishly at me, I snapped and bit his hand. He pulled it away quickly, while I jerked back. He growled and eyed me angrily.

"Don't touch me fish!"

He reached for his Samahada, ready to swing. I braced myself for impact, gathering up enough chakra to defend myself. He swung it quickly, but was stopped by an arm, blocking the sword.

"Kisame"

His blank stare eyed the shark man carefully. His deep black hair was tied back in its usual ponytail, but still leaving a few bangs out, covering most of his face. Kisame growled again, before placing the Samahada behind him and storming out of the room. After making sure that he was gone, Itachi pulled out a kunai and undid my chains, he grabbed my wrist and then dragged me up.

I collected a few of my belongings from my room, weapons, clothes and…memories.

I picked up a photo of team seven; I looked at it thoroughly; the way we were standing, the expressions on our faces. We were all so happy. Well, except me. I gave all of that up for my revenge, the only people I ever cared about since _that _day. I sighed. Ever since that day, I had lost all feeling for people. Team 7 brought those feelings back to me, but I just threw it all away for_ this._

I gazed around my room, why? Why did I give it up, for _this_? I sighed again, slinging my bag on my shoulders. I jumped out of the window into a few bushes; I exserted chakra to pick up speed, racing through Sound to the border of Fire country. I'm going back. I want to see everyone again, I don't know why, but I do. I hope that everything will return to normal, back to the way that it use to be, but.

It will never be the same.

And that is the end of chapter three. A/N. if you didn't know what the animal was, it was a weasel (Ya know, weasel, Itachi, name meaning…ah forget it) anyway, please review, I'm not getting very many, and I want to continue this story, but if I don't get enough reviews, I probably won't, so, yeah.

_Xx Blaze xX_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Back, once again. So lets get this going now, shall we?**_

------------------------------------------------------

"There are no stupid questions, but there are a LOT of inquisitive idiots" DA. Artist 

My feet scraped along the cement floor in the hallway, my breath hitching every time my sandals got caught in cracks along the way. A masculine grip held tight around my tiny wrist, two men walked casually in front. The tall one - who we met up with along the way, paced quickly in front, while the other dragged me in and out of lengthy corridors.

At first I tried remembering which way we went, but it became pointless as I lost track at turn number 14. I sighed, why did I agree to this? I would probably just end up as bait for Naruto, the Kyuubi Jiinchuuriki.

I looked up to see a large, wooden door, a red cloud symbol engraved above. Kisame opened it to reveal a long table; Akatsuki members were sitting down, now staring at us as we entered the sizeable room. The man who sat at the end was shrouded in darkness, but spoke first.

"Who is this? You know not to bring others here" he voice was deep, depleted and held no sentiment what so ever.

"Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Gondaime and high ranked medical specialist"

I stared at Itachi as he spoke for the first time in ages, his red orbs were closed, and a blank expression was plastered on his face. The silhouette of the man seemed to come forward, he voice now holding a questionable tone,

"Tsunade, of the legendary Sennin…"

He leant forward so his arms rested on the table, his chin in his hands; now only his face was unseen; he seemed interested in the 5th. I watched for a while before he stood up and walked over, I didn't have a chance to see his face, as my eyes quickly glued themselves to the floor. Both Akatsuki that stood beside me had dispersed, now starting to sit down in two chairs. He placed his fingers on my chin, pulling it up. His face still lost in a pit of shadows, a jutsu now clearly visible to me.

"You are from the village of Konohagakure I see" he rubbed his other middle finger over my forehead protector. "What are you capable of? Let me see…"

His voice trailed off, imprinting the clear tone carefully in my mind. My body shook, my heart pounded loudly and quickly. _What should I do?_ I shut my emerald hues quickly, my teeth tugging at my lips. I shouldn't be quavering; I never show my fear to enemies, not anymore. I concentrated carefully, the Akatsuki members watched on as I created a poison, a deadly on at that, and pushed it into the side of my stomach. I winced in pain as it took effect, I looked up, and then brought my face back down to the ground.

Clasping my hands together, I gathered up my chakra and formed a few hand seals, still cringing as the throbbing became more and more intense.

"Dokuniki no Jutsu"

I stated quietly, as a green glow engulfed my hand, I moved it over the injected poison, and slowly, the purple substance oozed out, dripping onto the floor and evaporating within seconds, a toxic gas now floating through the air. I held out my hand as the cloud of gas retreated to my grasp, disappearing.

I stared into where I thought the eyes of the -who I believe is the Akatsuki leader, were. He mumbled under his breath, before moving back to his chair.

"She is you responsibility now, Itachi"

He stood up, not taking his eyes off me for a mere moment. The Akatsuki cloak draped over him, revealing nothing.

"You understand that you are now property of Akatsuki, you are bound to us for as long as you are needed" I nodded, this was all for Sasuke-kun, all for Sasuke-kun, convincing myself that whatever I did was for him.

He gazed at me emotionlessly, nothing except for blood Sharingan coloured his face. "Seeing as you are my responsibility……" he stopped for a moment, before picking up where he left off

"…you will be the servant, and I the master."

My eyes widened the barest fraction of an inch, servant? Master? Gee, he must have a big ego. But, I soon came to the conclusion that it would be the only way to get Sasuke-kun back from that demon Orochimaru.

A smirk grazed my face as I bowed, pink tresses hanging in front of my face, covering my sardonic expression.

"Of course…Itachi-Danna"

------------------------------------------------------

"You will leave for Sound immediately"

The Hokage's voice boomed through the room as four ANBU members stood still, Hatake Kakashi among them. Shizune stood next to the 5th, while the said sat in her chair.

"You will not take any detours, or stop unless it is absolutely necessary" she eyed Kakashi, who seemed the most on edge out of the four.

"Sakura is top priority, she must come back alive" she yelled, standing, hands slamming onto the desk, cracks beginning to appear.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama" the ANBUs disappeared in a puff of smoke, all except for a silver haired Jounin, who stayed, his orbs looking straight into those of the Gondaime's. "Hatake…"

her voice calmed, but still held a hint of displeasure. He sighed, placing his animal mask onto his face.

"I shall do my best Tsunade-san" and with that he was gone, leaving no trace behind.

Rubbing her temples, she leant back in her chair, Shizune who watched on carefully stayed quiet, Ton-Ton lying calmly in her arms.

"Tsunade-Sama…" she finally said, after some time, whispering in the quietest tone, sadness visible in her voice.

"Shizune…I need some time to think things over, would you mind leaving"

Nodding, the Hokage's assistant left, closing the door behind her. The closed window to her left, she slid open, shortly after activating a jutsu to keep any sound inside the room.

Sitting back in her chair, she clasped her hands together and rested them on her desk, her orbs closed lightly.

"You can't fool me Uchiha, your attempt to hide was pathetic" as her eyes shot open, the Sharingan user slipped in through the window, closing it on his way in. they eyed each other for some time, staying quiet, and not making a single move. Finally, the blonde haired woman opened her mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

He smirked, his head tilted downwards slightly. He was dressed in his former black attire, Uchiha symbol printed on his back. But now his forehead protector had been replaced with a sword, capable of holding the power of a fully charged Chidori. Tsunade scowled.

"Answer me Uchiha…" her voice dripped with venom, of which she spat out with much intended force.

"You can't ask me such a question of which I have no answer" her eyes squinted, unable to respond to such an in depth reply. "Are you regretting you decision to join Orochimaru?"

"He isn't teaching me anything new, he is of no use to me anymore" his face became emotionless, he looked and sounded so much like Itachi that it scared the Hokage.

"So are you, or are you not feeling regret?"

He stayed quiet, Tsunade still waited for an answer, but soon realised she wouldn't get one. "You are a missing-nin now Sasuke, the decision you made cannot be reversed, you are not welcome in the village anymore"

"I've realised that"

"The why did you return?"

"Like I told you, I have no answer"

"You must have an reason, _a motive_, for coming back, you wouldn't have returned without a basis as for why"

"The clan…"

The Gondaime's eyes widened, as he smirked again, the Clan? Still, after all this time, he still focused on the revival of the Uchiha family. It didn't surprise her after a bit of thought though. Ever since that day eight years ago, that was one of his goals, to revive his clan.

"I'm guessing that you're looking for a suitable woman then?"

"You guess correctly"

The Hokage stood up, her orbs closed once more, she faced the younger Uchiha, her hazel eyes slowly opening and looking with much hatred at him. Her body stayed still, but inside she was shaking, her anger was too much, the situation was complicated enough as it was, she didn't need to worry about a missing-nin wandering her village as well.

"Well you won't find one here, so get out, _now."_

He leered, chuckling to himself, his voice had changed a lot over the 4 years he had been away, and it was so much deeper and more masculine then before. He turned away from Tsunade, looking out towards the closed window "Well, let me pay a little visit to Sakura first"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, she's not here anymore"

This caught his attention, he turned his head so that he was looking over his shoulder; a surprised look now clear on his face "Where is she then…?"

"I'm not sure where she is now, she went looking for you, and hasn't returned" he growled under his breath, his once open hand now a fist "The trouble you've caused Sasuke is immense, that is why I can't allow you to return to Konohagakure"

He grunted as he pushed open the window and sped out, leaping across rooftops, heading out of the village and back to Sound country. Tsunade sighed heavily; everything was just going wrong, why couldn't every thing just go _right_ for once. Reaching under her desk she pulled out a bottle of sake, taking a quick drink before yelling out to Shizune, who sat at her desk outside.

"Shizune, assemble a group of Jounin, we have another problem we need taken care of"

------------------------------------------------------

I sat down on the soft mattress, sinking down into the doona and sheets. The room I was in had very traditional pieces of furniture, old oak side tables and dresser, bed and doors. But what caught my eye was on the dresser; An Akatsuki cloak and hat. I couldn't take my eyes off it, it just sat there, and I couldn't bring myself to put it on until the Uchiha prodigy walked into the room.

"Your part of Akatsuki now, you must wear it"

I scowled under by breath, which was not to go unnoticed by the older man who stood before me. His eyes narrowed, as did mine, our orbs were locked in irritation for a good while. We sat there, crimson against emerald, shinobi against shinobi, medic against murderer. Entwined in the heated battle of a staring contest.

As his face inched closer, I stayed still, I would not back down and I would not back away. By now his face was nearly touching mine, as I could feel his heated breath against my cheeks. And suddenly, he seemed to have forgot our argument and spoke.

"Seeing as you are the Gondaime's apprentice, you will have no trouble in healing my eyes, correct?"

I sat there stunned, but as I gazed into the depths of his now onyx orbs, I noticed the build up of chakra that was beginning to burn out his eyes, and ruin his eyesight. I gaped and was left speechless, The Uchiha Itachi was going blind, one of Konohagakure's worst enemies was losing his greatest weapon, but, as quick as it came, the joy was stolen away from me, all because of the fact,

His fate lay in my hands.

The fact that he may or may not stay a threat to my beloved village was entirely up to me. Refuse, and I will end up dead, but will save Konohagakure from his presence. But,

I allowed my leafy hues to fall upon his face, his eyesight was diminishing, and it was so obvious to me now. I sighed, it was my duty as a medic-nin to help others who need it. Friend or foe, it was my responsibility, it's what Tsunade had taught me, but I, I…

Raising my fingers, I placed the tips at his temples, letting my hues go out of focus, so I was able to exert enough chakra into the backs of his eyes. I've learnt over the few years under Tsunade tutelage, that eyesight uses up an incredible amount of chakra, so it was best not to use them during intricate work, and allow your chakra to guide you throughout the many networks in the body. Using that exact method, I made my way through the passable passageways behind his eyes, unblocking all the other ones as I went.

- - - - - - - -

After what seemed like hours of work, I lessened my chakra input slowly, as not to damage what I had just done. Finally, I reduced it enough so I was able to just pull out, without any hassles. I breathed a sigh of relief, I'm so glad that he could put up with the pain, unlike others who I have worked on. Now, hopefully what I had done worked.

Opening his eyes, I waited for a reaction. He gazed around the room, tilting his head back and forth. No expression was clear on his face, but by the way he looked around, I was able to tell that it worked.

"Well…" I asked.

"Hn" he turned to walk away, but stopped at my words.

"Oh, before you leave…"

I trailed off, still sitting on the bed; I rested my hands behind me, leaning backwards, but slanting my head to face him, he watched me intently "…About that responsibility. You don't control me; it's the other way around"

Within seconds I was up against the wall once again, pinning me by the neck just like before. I held his wrists, moving my neck to stop it from cramping. He glared at me, his soft breathing on my face once more.

"Where ever you got that idea Haruno-san, I do not know, but as many would tell you. _No-one_ controls me"

I smirked, I felt very confident, very confident indeed.

"Oh really?"

In a second, I pumped chakra into the sides of his arms and up into his eyes. He dropped me before grasping the side of his head in agony, his eyes tightly shut. I fell to the ground, landing it a sitting position, but quickly standing up.

"You see Uchiha-san, I fixed your eyes, but, it wasn't as if I'd do that without taking _certain_ precautions" he didn't respond so I continued "I created triggers purely from my chakra behind your eyes, therefore, whenever I send _my _chakra throughout a certain network, I am able to shut down you eyesight partially, or completely"

I edged closer to him, his orbs opening. On the outside they looked completely normal, but on the inside, it was a completely different story. "The triggers I set in place create a burning sensation, a painful one, and there is no way to neutralize them by yourself"

"Reverse this now Haruno" he stated, his voice a deep hatred. He wouldn't be very happy if I left it as is, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. "No" his orbs narrowed once again, "Haruno…" his voice now a low growl. Reaching to his pocket, he pulled out a kunai and held it to my stomach. He wasn't going to give up his eyesight just yet.

"I don't believe it would be in your best interest to hurt me Uchiha-san" he pushed the knife harder, this time into my abdomen. "After all, the only one who can overturn this jutsu…"

"Is me"

I pushed the kunai away from me, the blood still there and on my red attire, though not as visible. He followed my movements carefully as I walked over to the dresser, putting the hat and cloak over me. I paced towards the door, stopping as my hand touched the handle.

Using my spare hand, I tipped up my hat so that only my mouth was evident. The corners of my lips tugged into a smirk, I chuckled slightly before opening and walking out the door. Letting out a murmur loud enough for the Uchiha prodigy to hear as I went,

"You're under my control now"

------------------------------------------------------

**Fourth chapter complete, I hope you liked it, I put a lot of effort into it, so please review. Even if you didn't like it, please do. I'm already finished writing chapter 5, so I'll wait for enough reviews before I continue.**

**Thanks to ****The Angel Of Sincerity**** for updating this chapter, seeing as my updater thingy wasn't working, Luv you always Onee-chan.**

_**Xx Uchiha Blaze XxX**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five, coming up. **Warning: Spoiler (Episode 109)**

------------------------------------------------------

Like a sad fairytale, all good things must come to and end,

And I must live with that realization forever…

-Unknown

Sitting at the table, I munched on a sandwich alone. Solitude felt so good in a place where you knew no one well. The watery crunch of lettuce was heard along with red tomato juices dripping slowly down my chin. I wiped them away with my index finger shortly after I finished eating.

Standing up, I walked over to the sink, placing the plate in a basin of soapy water, picking up a washcloth along the way. Wetting the cloth, I scrubbed at the mess on the plate, trying to remove the beetroot stains. Suddenly I stopped, looking out the window and into a large area of forest. I sighed.

'I don't even know where I am…" 

I continued on, scrubbing at the white, imitation china. After a while, forgetting what I was doing, I became lost in my own thoughts.

_As I rounded the corner on the cold gusty night, the moon shun high up in the sky, I saw Sasuke-kun walking in the opposite direction, I smiled as he approached, but the happiness soon turned sour as I saw the backpack he was carrying. He stopped a few metres ahead of me._

"_What are you doing……wandering around here at night?"_

_I looked downwards as I began to speak,_

"_Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road"_

_He began to walk around me and away, _

"_Go home and sleep" his voice sounded. I stood there as he walked away, tears now running from my eyes. _

"_Why?" I ask, turning around to face his back. "Why won't you tell me anything?" I stopped and then continued. "Why do you always stay silent?" "Why won't you say anything to me?"_

"_Why do I have to tell you anything?" he said forcefully, interrupting me. Tears now flowing even faster down my cheeks. "It's none of your business" he states. "Stop concerning yourself about what I do" I turn my face to the side, downwards, quirking my lips into a smile, trying hopelessly to stay happy._

"_You've……always hated me, huh?" I said, cries following my every word. "Do you remember…the day we became Genin and when our three-member team was first chosen?" "The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?" _

"_No I don't"_

_Droplets of my tears fall to the ground, as I shuffle my feet "Makes sense" "That's something that happened awhile back" I look up to him._

"_But, that's the day when everything started…you and I" "And also, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei" "The four of us completed a number of missions together" "They were tough and a lot of work, but…above all…" I hold back my tears and smiled, trying to convince him that I was strong. "…It was fun" taking a breath and raised my head, even though he wasn't facing me._

"_I know about you clan," I lower my head once more, "but revenge…" the clouds hover over the moon, "That won't make anyone happy." Shadows pass over us, covering us in a veil of darkness. "No one…neither you…"_

"_Nor I"_

"_Just as I thought," his lips curve into a smile, as I look up surprised, eyes wide "I'm different from you guys, I follow a different path then you guys"_

"_I tried to think that it was my path to do the things that we've done up until now" "The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end" his eyes narrowed in hatred, "That's my purpose in life" I stared at him in disbelief, my eyes beginning to well up with tears once more, "I can't be like you or Naruto" I held my hand to my chest, _

"_Are you choosing to be alone again?!" I yell, in a desperate attempt to keep him from leaving, "On that day, you taught me that solitude was painful! I understand that so well right now" covering my heart with two hands as I said so, crying more and more, crystal tears falling heavily to the ground again "I have family, and I have friends, but if you're gone…" I stepped forward "To me, it will be the same as being alone" I push my head down, grasping my chest firmly, crying intensely, and wishing for him to stay. _

"_From here on…a new path will open for all for us" I step forward even more._

"_I…" I clench my eyes tightly shut "I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it!" "Everyday will be fun, we'll defiantly be happy!"_

"_I'll do anything for you, so…" my eyes balling even more then before "Please! Stay here!" I yell once more. _

"_I'll help you with you're revenge, I'll do something!" my voice softening, "So please stay here, with me!" "And if you can't stay, take me with you" I said quietly, a soft whisper in the moonlight, my voice reduced to a pitiful whimper. Turning around, he smirked._

"You really are annoying," I gasped as my eyes open wide once more. He begins to walk away once more,

"Don't leave!" I yell, as I run after him, stopping before I reach him. "If you do, I'll scream!" in a second he appears behind me, an emotionless look plastered on his face like usual. The wind flows, as leaves blow past, slowly. And what he said left me shocked, as my tears seized and I was left speechless.

"Sakura……Thank you" 

My head hung low, as an angry expression appeared. Clenching my fist, the plate cracked, then shattered in my hands; falling into the foamy water. Why was I so angry at him? I swished my hand in the water, washing away the blood, and tainting the water a rosy red. Supporting my weight, I placed my hands on the side of the sink, taking a deep breath as I did so, calming myself as best I could.

Sending some healing chakra to my hand, I repaired the cuts that had appeared, and with my other hand, I pulled out the plug, letting the water run down the drain. Once it had all gone down, I began collecting the pieces of plate that lay broken there, throwing them in the bin as I went.

Sighing once more, I grabbed the kitchen towel and dried my hands, leaning against the counter as I did so, turning my head to look out the window again. I shut my leafy hues, and tried to remember the serenity of home, of looking out my bedroom window, to see a crystal clear lake.

My eyes widened as past memories flooded back into my mind. I stopped at a lake when I left Konohagakure, the clear water and roses, and, and…

Racing back to my room, I swung the door open, the said slamming against the wall in the process.

Running to the dresser, I opened and shut all the possible doors and drawers, throwing out clothes that weren't even mine, and of which I didn't even know the owner. I growled constantly as to no avail did I find what I was looking for.

I turned my attention to the wardrobe, doing the exact same thing, squatting to reach the lower levels, and stretching to reach the higher ones.

"I swore I had it with me when I left"

I spun around and hurried out of the room, not expecting to bump into someone along the way. Falling to the ground with a thud, I rubbed my head and looked up to be met with a blonde male, who held out his hand to help.

"I take it your Sakura? Un"

I looked at him wide-eyed, never expecting someone to be this nice, especially in the Akatsuki. "Um…yeah, nice to meet you…" I trailed off, not able to finish without a name; fortunately, he filled that in for me.

"Diedara, un"

"…"

"Why were you in such a hurry Sakura-chan? Un"

I stayed quiet, hoping that he would leave. But he leant down to my height, his face almost touching mine; he smiled in a way that was a mystery to me. "Deidara, did I come here with anything?" I asked quietly, not sure if he would answer me or not, he stood up straight once more.

"Not that I remember, un" I looked downwards sadly,

"Maybe I was just imagining it" 

"Sakura-chan? Un" my head shot up, as I put on a fake smile.

"It's alright" my smile faded away, as the lids of my eyes closed slightly, "It…wasn't that important" and with that I quickly turned on my heel and ran off the other way, back into the kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded Diedara standing alone in the hallway.

Jumping up the few steps to the kitchen, I landed on the tiled floor, which was cold on my bare feet. Taking a big sigh I sat down on one of the chairs, resting my upper body on the table.

"Sakura…"

I jumped at the sound of the voice calling me by my first name. Spinning my head around I was met by Sharingan, commas in a dormant state. "Uchiha…" my eyes narrowed as the sight of the elder brother before me, my hands tightening into a fist yet again. "What do you want?" I asked vehemently, bitterness palpable in my tone.

"I'd think it obvious"

I smirked, as his blood red stare grew harder. He was restrained to my will, chained down. My smirk grew bigger at the thought that one of the most wanted criminals to Leaf was under my control. Standing up, I headed for him.

"I returned your eyesight last time, but, if you push me the wrong way again, I'll consider taking it away for good"

He growled under his breath lightly, barely audible. I chuckled slightly, coursing myself towards the door, but a light sneer made me stop in my tracks. I turned my head, cherry locks gracing my face, emerald orbs glaring at the Sharingan user.

I watched as his hand emerged from his cloak, a square piece of paper held between two of his fingers, my eyes focused on the unknown object. With a flick of his wrist, he turned it over, a familiar smirk apparent on his face. My eyes widened. A photo he had in his grasp.

"Where'd you find that?" I asked sharply, _needing _to know the answer.

"You shouldn't leave things around, that you might wish to keep later," he said mockingly, my eyes twitched,

"Uchiha, return it now"

As gust of wind was suddenly felt, in a mere moment, Itachi appeared behind me, his neck cocked in shape with mine. I felt the raspy breathe blowing sedately on my fair skin, his scent engulfing my air space, his voice now a seductive monotone, deep and mysterious

"Now you know,"

"How it feels to lose something precious"

------------------------------------------------------

Speeding through the forest, I leapt on branches, each one cracking as I let my feet leave heaving indentations. Leaves whipped past my face, the wind rushing, and the weight of my clothing beginning to slow me down.

I groaned at the drops of rain that began to fall, wetting my face and raven hair. I stopped on a thick branch,

"Damn rain," I muttered quietly under my breath, taking out my sword and thrusting it into the tree I stood on. Jumping off the bough, the sword cut through the tree, allowing me a soft landing at the base. Yanking it out, I put in on my back once more and lifted my head to drink the rainwater.

I licked at my lips, now moist and smooth from the light shower. I rubbed and shook my hair, but it kept damp. "Hn"

As I looked to the left, my eyes fell upon a small pond. Sighing I went over and looked at my reflection, but as I lost concentration, my image slowing turned into that of Itachi, I growled. _'Again' _throwing my body around, I came into view of a group of stones, and a beige bag.

Walking over, I reached down and picked it up, shuffling through a few things, until I found a Konohagakure headband, a scratch halfway through. My eyes widened at this, but still a hint of confusion fazed me.

"_Who…?"_

Grasping it in my right hand, I jerked upwards into the cover of leaves once more. Making my way to Sound, back to Orochimaru's lair, I hoped to find a particular pink haired kunoichi searching there. Perplexity still fresh in my mind over the small bag I had recently found.

------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, this was an absolutely pointless chapter so if you have any ideas, I would greatly appreciate them. Oh and just so you know, Itachi-kun did actually notice the photo of Team 7, he just didn't say anything before he grabbed it XD.**

**Thanks to ****The Angel Of Sincerity**** for updating this chapter, seeing as my updater thingy wasn't working, Luv you always Onee-chan.**

**Till the Cabaret, **

**XxX Uchiha Blaze XxX**


End file.
